The Games Will Pull Us Apart
by ConversesAndTHG
Summary: Cato and Clove are the brutal siblings from district 2. How will the hunger games pull them apart? Will they stay friends? Who will win? "I could get rid of him Clove, take a sword and push it right through his heart" Contains swearing, drama and a few cliffhangers!
1. Factory Girl

Clove and Cato, the District 2 careers. Bloody, brutal and ruthless. But what most people think is that they're in love. Truth is, they're related. Yes, the big, blonde boy and the small brunette girl share the same genes. She's 15, and he's 18. It would be wrong if they were a couple!

"Clove! I swear if you don't get out of bed this instant I'm taking your knives!"

"Whatever Cato, I'm up already!" I yelled back downstairs to my annoying older brother.

"We have to leave Clover" He shouted back, his voice booming. I ran downstairs and into our kitchen.

"Dude, I'm ready, Happy? Let me get breakfast you buffoon."

"I'm not moving until you apologize"

"For what?"

"Making us late,"

"Guess we'll be here all day then." I crossed my arms and turned away from the large boy blocking the doorway. Just as he thought I'd given up, I darted under his legs and into the room containing the food I so desperately wanted.

"Bitch" He spat.

"Oh well, should close your legs for once. How's Lacey anyway?" I grabbed an apple and bit into it then jumped and sat on the countertop.

"It's Macey this week, and she's good, thanks, we're going spearing later on today."

"Oh how romantic," I teased, "Teaching her how to use your spears! I'm pretty sure she'll have handled some before" I went on, teasing and making fun as Cato shot me evils, understanding my double meanings.

"Ha! Bulls-eye!" Cato yelled from across the training centre, drawing attention to him.

"Shut up dude! We all know you're the best!" The boy next to him said, menace in his voice.

"Oh no, _you _did not just threaten _me_!" I rushed over from my knives to the now fuming Cato. "Cause if you just threatened me, then I'm pretty sure you'd be dead right about now. Do you not know _who I am_?" By this time, he was shouting at the poor boy that was about a foot shorter than him.

"Cato! Calm down this instant!" Our trainer Aero yelled.

"I will not calm down! This little kid," He spat, "just told me what to do! Who the fuck do you think you are?" With that, he threw the bow he was using onto the floor and stormed out the doors.

"Shit" I muttered, grabbed my knives and ran out after him, yelling a quick 'sorry' over my shoulder at everyone.

"Cato! Why did you do that?" I asked him, tired after running after him.

"Cause that kid is an idiot." He stated simply, looking down at his feet.

"Well, you ended up looking like the idiot! What do you think you were doing? The reaping's in a week!" I told him, we needed the extra training and here he was throwing bitch fits because someone told him to shut up!

"Sorry, I got annoyed, you know?" He said, looking at me, making his blue eyes meet my brown. We may not look the same, but we have the same temper.

"I know you big softie! Give me a hug!" I joked and he shot me a look, but still hugged me and picked me up, spinning me until we were both dizzy and out of breath from laughing.

"Thanks little girl, you know what calms me down" I slapped his chest and crossed my arms.

"Oh Lordy, Cato, little girl? Really? Now go and get your ass back home and make me something to eat" I laughed and he nodded.

"Whatever you say Ma'am" He laughed and threw me over his shoulder, carrying me back home where we would probably train together in the basement.

**A/N I know Cato is OOC but I wanted him aggressive towards everyone else but loving towards his sister! Comments? Questions? Click the button OR PM me! **


	2. What You Want

"Clovaaaaayyyyyy?" I rolled my eyes.  
"What do you want now, bonehead?"  
"Why, can't I speak to my little sister?"  
"Not when I'm busy you can't!"  
"Oooohhhhh, why you putting make-up on? What are you wearing, what's that sick for?"  
"Well Cato, I'm putting make-up on because I have a date, this is called a dress and the curling iron will be so far up your ass it will burn when you talk if you don't get out my room" He looked offended a he shut the door."Knew it would work" I muttered.

I wrapped my slightly wavy hair around the iron and counted to thirty before Cato came storming back into my room. I should explain that it's just us for eleven months and we get money sent every month from our Mom and Dad who are in district 4. This means that Cato decided to be my 'father' role, even though he's a bit stupid and a bit of a womanizer.

"Wow, Clover Stewart, you clean up well!" I looked down at my green dress and silver heels.  
"Well, Mr Tratchen, I try my best!" I smiled up at the tall, dark haired boy and he held out his arm. "Where are we going Aden? You told me to wear something nice!" I hooked my arm into his and we started walking into town. "Well we are going dancing, but at this new under eighteen club. It's called Heroes. Ironic really." The smile on my face dropped.  
"Aden! What if Aero finds out! He'll be so pissed that I went to a club, with a boy who's two years older than me!" "Clove. It's a club for our age group!" He looked angry now, and it was pretty hot, his green eyes all scrunched up. "Yeah, but any kind of club is bad to be seen in when you're in training. I'm volunteering next year!" He stopped and grabbed my arm.  
"What?"  
"Why would you volunteer? You'll be dead in a minute!"  
"Have you seen my knife skills? I could hit you right in the heart from that tree over there!" I was getting angry as he insulted me more and more, just by laughing.  
"I'd like to see you try little elf."  
"Elf? What is an elf?" I was fuming now.  
"A tiny mystical creature what makes toys. That's what you're going to end up doing if you win. You can get into small spaces!" I shot him a look, spinning round to face him.  
"For your information, I am not small, and I could, you're just jealous that you're not good enough to be trained or go into the games! My parents said it's an honour to represent your district!"  
"Oh yeah? Honey, I could fly to the moon and back before you could actually have any talent with those little knives you carry round! And your parents are idiots! They don't even look after you and your retarded brother. Didn't they let one die already?" He laughed. I Fumed.  
"You. Take. That. Back. My little sister was born dead you, you, you asshole!" I slapped him round the face. Well, tried to, he grabbed my hand and bent it back so I was kneeling on the floor.  
"You will never win if you go in. It's just murder." He kicked his foot out at me, making contact with my face.  
"Bitch!" I yelled and he pulled something out of his pocket.  
"How would you like to be a girl on fire?" He asked and flicked the lighter, making flames appear and disappear. I screamed loud and he kicked me again.  
"I suggest you let go of my sister before I do some damage to that face of yours."


	3. Secret

"Or what? What will you do Cato? Cause if you come closer, I'll break her wrist. Want that?" To prove his point, Aden's hand gripped tighter and let out a small whimper. Cato's nostrils flared and I could see him clenching his fists whilst his gaze flickered from my mouth as I bit my lip and Aden's hand.  
"Please, Aden let me go." I asked quietly as I heard footsteps coming from the left. "Aden! Please?" I asked again, tears forming in my eyes. Cato couldn't do anything without me being hurt even more. Giggling could also be heard as the group came closer.  
"You don't get to go. You'll never leave me." Aden said, his voice free of any emotion as he eyed Cato, waiting for one little movement so he could snap my wrist like a twig. Footsteps even closer now and sure enough, the four mean girls from our centre who were Cato's age and ranged from plain stupid and incompetent to bubbly but nasty, came into the street we were on. And they saw.

"Well well, Clove didn't think you'd be such a slut!" Pride, the one with long, raven black hair and stood slightly shorter than the others, shot towards me. Cato's head turned to face her.  
"Help her" he mouthed and the nicest of them all, Sheena, a blonde, leggy girl, turned to Aden.  
"Surely, boy, you don't want her as a trophy. Why don't you look for something better? I'm free."  
"Yeah, not free from diseases though!" Kaytee shot towards her. Kaytee had bright red hair and was the tallest.  
"Shut up! At least I haven't done it with my Mom's gardener."  
"Girls!" Aden bellowed and let go of my wrist. I ran towards Cato and he held me in his arms. "I might have to take you up on that offer. Where were you heading?" He asked, turning back to sugar and sweetness.  
"Just to a new club."  
"Lead away." They started walking but Aden had to turn back. He had to say something that madde Cato see red. "Next time, Clove. I'll screw you next time."

Cato lurched forward, pushing me out the way and punched Aden in the face, leaving a visible red mark.  
"Don't you talk like that to her!" Cato yelled, startling the girls.  
Aden then kicked Cato in the shin but Cato saw it coming and grabbed Aden's leg and lifted it up. Aden swung his body forward and they were both on the ground.  
"That is my little sister!" They were rolling and punching and grunting for what seemed like hours until Cato landed a swift yet powerful kick into Aden's 'parts' causing him to scream bloody murder. Cato stood up. "I hope you can never have kids." And then he walked away whilst the boy on the floor screamed and cried abuse towards my brother.

* * *

"Thanks." I said. No emotions or feelings coming through my voice as we walked through our front door.  
"Its fine Clove. Want something to eat?" He asked, concern in his eyes as he nursed a black eye.  
"No, and you're doing it wrong." I took the ice pack from him and started tending to his cuts and scrapes. A few winces were let out, but nothing was majorly hurt.  
"Cato."  
"Look, I know I shouldn't have been there but what if I wasn't? You would've been dead in some kind of alleyway and I wouldn't have known and I'm supposed to look after you! I can't let anything happen to you Clove. I just can't." He removed his gaze from the wall and looked at me. My hem was tattered, makeup ruined and my hair was knotty. "Look at you! You're a state because of him! I could get rid of him Clove. Take a sword and push it right through his heart."  
"Cato. I didn't even know that was going to happen. Please, leave it alone." Cato then hugged me and buried his face into my hair.  
"I can't let anything happen to you." He murmured and I nodded.  
"Can I go to sleep now?" I asked.  
"No! You are not leaving my sight!" I laughed.  
"Cato, I need a shower, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to come in with me!"  
"Clove..."  
"Cato..."  
"What am I going to do with you?" He shook his head whilst I tried to pry his hands off me so I could go to my room.  
"Let me go shower then watch romantic films and eat tubs of ice cream with me?" I asked.  
"Ok, only because you're my favourite sister."  
"I'm your only sister, douche."  
"Exactly. And pray to God I don't have anymore!"  
"Tool"  
"Go shower. I'll find something to watch."  
"With your judgement? I'll choose after I'm done!"  
"Ok but hurry. I'm not waiting forever sissy." He elbowed me in my ribs and pushed me towards the stairs.  
"Five minutes!" I called and ran double time up the stairs and to the bathroom.

* * *

The scalding water hit my back and I couldn't care less. I scrubbed and scrubbed and let the tears fall freely, not caring about my image anymore. I cried harder as the words echoed through my mind. "Next time, Clove. I'll screw you next time."  
"I could get rid of him Clove"  
"Next time, Clove. I'll screw you next time."  
"Take a sword and push it right through his heart.  
"Next time, Clove. I'll screw you next time."

Let him. I thought. I'm nothing anyway. Of course, next time I'll be armed. Cato needn't worry about this murder. The blood would be on my small, delicate hands. Not his large, heavily trained ones.


	4. Zero

"Clove, you died or something?" Cato asked.  
"I'm just getting out now." I told him and I could hear his footsteps walk away from the door.  
"Damn girls..."  
I threw on my comfiest pyjamas and ran downstairs to find Cato in front of the DVDs.  
"I'm choosing! Go find some decent ice cream boy!" Cato groaned as he got up and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

"What is this?"  
"The Notebook."  
"Why is it called that?"  
"Because he reads his wife the story from the notebook he wrote it in every day."  
"Why does he read it to her?"  
"She has Alzheimer's and doesn't remember anything."  
"What's the point if she doesn't remember?"  
"Shut up Cato."

* * *

"Why is that sad?"  
"They died together!"  
"And..."  
"Wow. You're more heartless than I thought."  
"I'm going to the bathroom." Cato left and I followed silently behind. Sobbing could be heard from behind the door.  
"Poor old lady" *Sob* "And the man" *Sob* "I'll never have that"  
"Cato! You ok?" I asked loudly.  
"Yeah, give me a minute." I laughed and went back into the living room and grabbed the ice cream.  
"Cato. I have a plan."  
"Well that's never good is it?" He joked, prodding me with the end of the spoon.  
"Well, it involves goats..."  
"No!" I laughed.  
"Just kidding! I was thinking that I could get rid of Aden, by myself." I stared at the screen playing another pointless and really old film as Cato dropped his spoon.  
"No! You are not going near him otherwise I'll tell Dad." I frowned and slammed the carton onto the small table and stood up.  
"What makes you think he'd care? They left us here alone after our little sister, who didn't have a name and is buried at the end of our garden, died. They don't care about us!" I screamed and ran upstairs.

* * *

The Next Day.

Well, that story spread around fast, I thought as I sharpened my knife, humming a tune to myself.  
"Oh, looky here girls. Look what the boy dragged in! If it isn't little Clovey." Pride said with venom in her voice. She picked up one of my braids and scoffed, dropped it and flicked her own hair over her shoulder. "You actually came to training? After last night? Girl, you have some guts." Pride stormed off and I looked over at the blonde boy by the swords to see if he noticed.

"Hi. I'm new here. You're that girl who everyone's talking about, right?" A light voice came from over my shoulder.  
"Yeah. What's it to you?" I turned round and saw a girl who was shorter than me with short, choppy blonde hair what was dyed red at the tips and ice blue eyes. She was wearing a simple black vest and black leggings. Her boots had spikes on and she had black eyeliner rimming her eyes with flicks and dark, blood red lipstick. She looked pretty scary.  
"I'm Aesa Flamesteed. Named after one of the Greek Goddesses of destiny, and I'm a sword girl, just like her. My parents must have wanted to be really unsociable."  
"What would you like Aesa? I'm kinda busy."  
"Well I heard that somebody likes you!"  
"Why would anybody like me if I don't even like myself?"  
"Well, I think you're pretty cool!"  
"And how old are you?"  
"17. I know I don't look it but I wanted to get some professional training and my parents decided to let me this time round. Today's my taster day."  
"That's nice. I'll show you around. Take it you want to see the swords?" I put my knives into my belt.  
"Of course!" She exclaimed and I lead over to where Cato was decapitating a dummy.

* * *

"Catoooooooooo! I have a new girl for you!" Cato turned round with a murderous look in his eyes, still wielding his sword.  
"Why you bringing me newbies? I'm... Oh, hi there!"  
"Hello." Aesa said, clearly bored with the whole tough-guy act.  
"The insane guy with the sword is my brother, Cato."  
"Yeah, I'm related to that! Anyway, you into swords?" He asked and shot me a look. Aesa was inspecting her surprisingly sharp and pointy nails.  
"Well, duh. Not the sharpest point are you, Clato, was it?"  
"Cato, actually. Show me what you got." I walked off as Cato tried to flirt and Aesa brushed him off and showed him her skills.

"Well... This should be interesting."

**A/N- I'm hoping you guys like this! I had to put Clato in here somewhere! Also, if you follow, please review as well! I'd like to know your opinions on this as this is my first THG fic! Thanks :)**


	5. Just Tonight

Aesa was now sitting in our house, taking a break from training. Her hair had been pulled up into a messy ponytail and she was in red shorts and a cropped vest what was black.  
"Thanks for letting me train with you guys!" She nodded as she took a swig from her bottle.  
"No problem." I told her and grabbed my own bottle. I had on plain black shorts and a green vest. Cato nodded back.  
"So, any guy back home?" Cato asked her.  
"If that's your way of asking me out then yes. Well no actually, I just have taste." I snorted.  
"Sorry guys, I have to go home now. Same time next week?" She threw her empty bottle into the trash and walked to the door.  
"Sure, see ya!" I called and she slammed the door. "Stop hitting on my friend!"  
"Who, me? I'm innocent!" Cato batted his eyelashes.  
"Dude, wanna look anymore girly?" I slapped his bicep.  
"Well Clove, there's a new rumour that she actually likes me!"  
"Have you seen the way she looks at you? That's not love boy."  
"We're invited to a party tonight, go get showered!" Cato pushed me.  
"Wait. A dance-y party or a 'You are cordially invited' party?"  
Cato put on a high pitched voice, "You are cordially invited to the Mayor's house for tea and a sit down meal to celebrate his daughter getting into a fancy, hoity-toity Capitol school." I snorted. "Make yourself look pretty, I want to," He pretended to flourish a cape "Make a lasting impression!" I laughed and ran upstairs.

* * *

I walked back down the same stairs at Seven o'clock on the dot, wearing a silver knee length dress with a strapless, sequin top and some lavender heels.  
"Cato!" I yelled. I heard him run.  
"Yes, Princess?" He laughed and took my arm. I put on a posh voice.  
"Well, Mr Stewart, I was wondering if our car had arrived yet? And get me my jacket, it's cold outside." He chuckled and walked away.  
"Here you are Princess." He handed me my leather jacket.  
"What's up with that name anyway? Run out of curse words?" I grabbed my lilac clutch and led Cato outside.  
"No, I just thought we were being posh!" He picked me up and took me to the passenger side. "I'm driving!"  
"No! It's my car! You crashed yours!" I stamped my foot.  
"Taking it a bit far Clove?" I got in.  
"Meanie!" I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and started the car.

* * *

"So, Clove, I hear you're excelling in knife skills?" The mayor's daughter, Astrid, asked. I was transfixed by her Capitol altered eyes. Purple. Like, bright purple. At least they matched her stark black hair that was waist length, curly and streaks of purple and silver what somehow sparkled.  
"Yes, I am quite good, but Cato's the talent in the family!" She laughed and took my arm.  
"Show me. Show me how you throw." She handed me a butter knife. "Please?" She batted her eyelashes, giving me a glimpse of her really long eyelashes. I threw the knife and it got itself embedded into a banana. She clapped.  
"Thanks" I muttered and walked off to go find my parents, who was around somewhere.  
"Clove!" I heard my mother squeal.  
"Mother!" I ran and hugged the woman who I only saw on a rare occasion. Great to know that a dinner with the Mayor was more important that my fifteenth birthday. "Where's Father and Cato?" I asked.  
"Around somewhere darling." Just then the Mayor had gathered everyone around him, along with the band and had somehow gotten a microphone.  
"Ladies, Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, my darling Astrid has had a truly exceptional idea! Karaoke!" Astrid looked happy with herself and winked at me. This was weird, I've never spoke more than two words to her.  
"Daddy, I think the star of my music class should go first!" This was why she was smiling. Tottering on her heels, she dragged me to where her Father was standing.  
"Here she is Daddy! She's the best singer in the class!" Astrid clapped again and her Father handed me a microphone.  
"What's your name child?"  
"Clove, Clove Stewart."  
"What will you sing for us?" Astrid started clapping again and I wanted to rip her hands off.  
"I'm not sure. I'm not really ready!" I told him and Astrid yet again, butted in.  
"What about that song you sing?"  
"What, I kicked your monkey?" I gave her a 'are you serious' look.  
"No! The other one! You know 'Just Tonight I will stay' one!" She sang it so out of tune.  
"Fine. Ok, I'll do it!" The room cheered and I scanned the crowd for my brother.

"Here we are, and I can't think from all the pills hey,  
Start the car and take me home,  
And here we are, and you're to drunk to hear a word I say,  
Start the car and take me home,  
Just tonight I will stay,  
And we'll throw it all away,  
When the light hits your eyes,  
It's telling me I'm right,  
And if I, I am through,  
Then it's all because of you,  
Just tonight,  
Here I am and I can't seem to see straight,  
But I'm too numb to feel right now,  
Here I am watching the clock that's ticking away my time,  
I'm too numb to feel right now,  
Just tonight I will stay,And we'll throw it all away,  
When the light hits your eyes,  
It's telling me I'm right,  
And if I, I am through,And it's all because of you,  
Just tonight,Just tonight,  
Do you understand who I am?,Do you wanna know?,  
Can you really see through me now?,  
I am about to go  
,Just tonight I won't leave,  
And I'll lie and you'll believe,  
Just tonight I will see,  
It's all because of me,  
Just tonight I will stay,  
And we'll throw it all away,  
When the light hits your eyes,  
It's telling me I'm right,And if I, I am through,  
And it's all because of you,Just tonight,It's all because of you,  
Just tonight,It's all because of you,  
Just tonight,It's all because of you,Just tonight…"  
The crowd went wild. Cato whistled and my parents had left around the Clock part.

"You was amazing! I didn't know you could sing like that!" Aesa. Where did she come from? She had on some sort of dress, what was corseted and stuck out at the bottom, pointy boots and her hair had been curled. Her face was rice paper white and her eyes were rimmed in black. She looked like a doll.  
"Aesa! What are you doing down here?" Astrid called across the room.  
"Crap! Right, erm, why am I here? Erm…"  
"Aesa, you're grounded!" Astrid said and stuck her hip out.  
"Sorry Astrid, but I wanted to see Clove sing!"  
"No excuse! Daddy will be upset that you defied him!" That's when it clicked. The Mayor's last name was Flamesteed.  
"Astrid, screw you." Aesa flicked her hair and walked back to the stairs, turned and gave me a wave and strolled up them.  
"Well, Clovey Clove, that was good. Where'd you learn to sing like that?" Aden. Shit.  
"ADEN!" Astrid screeched and hugged him.  
"Astrid, you know Clove?" Aden asked.  
"Not that well, but we've talked. Clove, this is Aden, my boyfriend!" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Oh, hi. I have to go now. Bye." I walked off and scanned the room, but Cato was out of sight. Where was the beastly boy?

"Have you seen Cato?" I asked some boy in our training centre.  
"Upstairs." He jutted his head towards the stairs that Aesa had just recently ascended. That can't be good.

* * *

Clip. Clop. Clip. Clop. The sound of my heels on the marble floors. I heard giggling. The door at the end of the hall was open slightly and I walked over towards it, guessing that it was Aesa's room, due to the small slither of red paint what was visible.  
Creak.

The door opened from my weight and it swung open. In the room was Cato and Aesa dancing around like idiots to some slow music. I laughed. Like, doubled over from the pain laughing what didn't stop until I was coughing, tears streaming down my face and wheezy.  
"What is wrong with her?" Aesa asked.  
"Ca-Ca-Cato, dan-and-you- oh- Lord-oh-too-goood!"  
"I don't know either." Cato said, eyeing me up and down with his 'what's wrong with you' look.  
"Let's go! Aden's downstairs." I told him after I had composed myself, ten minutes later.  
"Why's he here?"  
"He's Astrid's boyfriend" Aesa and I said at the same time. Cato's face dropped and he clenched his fist. Shit.


	6. Imaginary

Cato's face had scrunched up into a menacing look and his fists looked rock hard. He was going to hurt someone and I knew it.

"Cato, leave it! Why would you hurt Aesa's sister's boyfriend?" Aesa, who was examining her nails turned to look at me and scoffed.

"Can't stand Aden my lovely! He always makes passes at me and it's like, dude. You screw my sister." She raised her eyebrows. "Hurt him all you want. I have some spiked belts and wristbands in here somewhere."

"NO! No spikes, no hurting anyone!" I yelled. "If anyone does, it's me, ok!" They both gave me a weird look. "It's not like I can't throw pointy things! But Cato, you can go threaten him for me. Don't hurt him!" Cato shrugged, clicked his knuckles and left Aesa and I in her room.

"What's the deal with him anyway? Aden's just a pervert."

"He's a bit worse than that." All of a sudden, a big crash and screams were heard downstairs. We ran.

"Get him Cato!"

"Kill him!"

"Aden!"

"Cato!"

"What the fuck are you doing?" I screamed. Everyone looked away from Cato, who had Aden in a headlock and was punching him in the face. Blood was dripping from his nose. "I said don't hurt him! Seriously dude, LISTEN!" Cato dropped Aden, kicked him and hissed,

"Stay away from my sister, creepy little fucker." And stormed out.

"I apologize for my brother's behaviour tonight, I really am sorry!" And with that, Aesa and I ran out the door after Cato.

"What did you think you was doing?"

"I think he should have hit him more."

"Not helping Aesa!"

"Just stating the truth little one!"

"Ugh, I'm not that little!"

"Yes you are."

"Shut up Cato!"

"Just saying!"

"Take me home now?"

"Come on then little one."

"I'm not little!"

"Whatever you say…" Cato and Aesa said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled. I laughed.

"Come on! Aesa, you can stay round if you want?"

"Yay! Sleepover!" She jumped up and down.

"You'd never have thought she's older than me, would you!" I said to Cato. He chuckled and we set off back to our house.

"I love your house!" Aesa ran through the corridors.

"You're the mayor's daughter, yet you like our house? Yours is bigger than ours!" Cato looked shocked.

"Yeah but your's is smaller, and less empty, plus, I have good memories here. At home it's like the past is catching up to me…" She trailed off and I stood up from the sofa I had stretched out on.

"I'm going to bed guys, babysitting Cato's worn me out."

"Hey!"

"Don't act all innocent with me boy! You know it's true! Anyway, night guys!" They returned their goodnight-s and sleep well-s as I ascended the stairs to my room.

Cato's POV (**A/N- I'm not very good at the male's perspective so if it's really crap, I'm sorry! If you like it, I may do more!**)

"What did you mean by the past is catching up to you?" I asked Aesa as she pulled her sleeves of the cardigan she had bought with her over her hands.

"Bad things happened in that house, like, really bad things. But only by my own fault…"

"Why do you speak like that?" I asked her and scooted closer to her so we was next to each other.

"Like what?" She looked confused and cute with her head cocked to the side.

"In riddles. You speak in riddles and I'm not the smartest bean in the tin love!"

"Oh, I didn't realise I did. Guess it's cause I'm private about my home life…"

"Aesa… What happened? I want to know." I started playing with her hair as I watched her face. Her expression turned blank and a tear ran down her face, tinged black from the eye makeup she was wearing.

"It went on since I can remember. Mom was never really _there and Astrid was always out with friends, so Father would be alone with me. He would call me names. Fat. A failure. An accident. Ugly. Worthless. Do I need to go on?" I shook my head. "Anyway, after all these names he would, touch me. Not in a sexual way, but a painful way. Twisting and pulling and pinching. He even bit me once. Anyway, he'd hurt me just to see me cry. Sometimes, Mom would snap out of her trance long enough to make him stop and she'd comfort me. But she was diagnosed with heart conditions because of stress and she died after Astrid and her had an argument. It stressed her so much that her heart just, gave up…" She stopped again and more tears fell down her face. I wiped them away. "He lost it then. Losing my Mom killed his evil streak slightly. He became less violent, sticking to names rather than hurting me. You see, I look like her. More than Astrid, so he tended to ignore my presence unless I done something wrong. Astrid has always been the favourite daughter in his eyes, she lacks talent in anything and only excels in shopping, where as I got high grades and onto gifted and talented lists. He didn't care anyway." She stopped again and looked me in the eyes._

"_That's sick! I'll fucking kill the dick who hurt you!" I almost yelled. It wasn't loud enough to wake Clove though. _

"_You can't. He's the mayor! You'd get fucking killed!" She wiped her eyes more and I pulled her onto my lap._

"_They can't kill me, I'm already dead somehow. That's how I can kill with no second thoughts."_

"_You have a conscience Cato. Otherwise Clove would mean nothing to you! You love her right?" I nodded. "Exactly. You love her. You're not the killing machine that everyone believes you are." I looked her in the eye. _

"_I have strong feelings for you. Negative and positive. But you don't like me back."_

"_I do Cato, but I can't show my weakness, my emotions are locked in a box inside my head. They haven't been opened in years. They can't be opened ever." _

"_Please, Aesa, listen to me. You are allowed to feel emotions, it's a human right!"_

"_Well! We don't have many rights do we?" She yelled and got up. "I think I should go…" _

"_No. Not yet." I got up, twirled her round to face me and slammed my lips onto hers._


End file.
